


Red Line Asylum

by Awkwarddragons



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crazy, Death, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwarddragons/pseuds/Awkwarddragons
Summary: Red Line is the place to be in the late 1940s if you’re mentally ‘sick’. Their patients are treated with uttermost respect and care. They promise to send them home good as new.Or back home broken, bloody and bruised.And for Sanji it seems to be the latter except he isn’t sure he is going to make it home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in 1947

Patient Name: Sanji Vinsmoke

Patient Number: 158

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Reason(s) For Admittance: Violent acts towards family and friends, fooling around with a member of the same gender and anger issues

 

* * *

 

Sanji sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair and listened to the nurse. She was lecturing him again for his “out of control anger”. He had no clue what that meant and wasn’t about to find out. As she spoke on and on Sanji began to drum his fingers on the arm rest.

He didn’t even know why he was here or what he had done. All he knew was that he shouldn’t be here.

It all started a couple weeks after his family told him that he was to marry the daughter of local royal. His family had a poor reputation and this marriage could clear things up, like the killings and robberies the Vinsmokes have done could vanish. Nothing like that could disappear overnight though and Sanji knew that, that’s why he refused to marry their daughter. That and he wasn’t too fond of women in a romantic and sexual way.

That was probably one reason why he was here, the other would be for his so called “out of control anger”.

Sanji was so caught up in ignoring her he didn`t realize that she asked a question, or that was until she took the clipboard in her hands and brought it down onto his right hand. His drumming stop and he scowled in pain as a stinging sensation bubbled from where the clipboard met flesh.

“Mr. Vinsmoke!” Her voice was scratchy and irritating. She looked lovely too, but her attitude made him want to drag a knife across his throat. If Sanji could remember correctly her name was Nurse Rowanne, she had short curled hair that framed her face perfectly. She wore the traditional white dress and white cap nurse uniform with some white heels.

“Your parents sent you here to be fixed and corrected. To be set along the right path and stray from the one you are on. So pay attention and stop dozing off!” Rowanne was brash and over the top annoying.

Exhaling deeply Sanji uncrossed his legs and sat up straight, a fake smile on his face.

“Nurse Rowanne I don’t give two shits what you, and or my family, say. I can assure I am fine.” He stood fast and approached her, his smile widening. “The only reason I’m in here is because of people like you who think you hold authority over me! I am an adult I can do what I please and don’t need anyone else to tell me what to do!” By now the blond lad was hovering above her quivering figure, his smile now spread from one ear to the other in an almost sadistic way. “I don’t belong here so let me out!” He had grabbed hold of her shoulders and began to violently shake her. “Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!”

The rooms door slammed open and in rushed two orderlies, one took hold of the screaming blond while the other inserted a needle into his neck and pumped him with a sedative. Sanji instantly fell limp and was knocked out cold.

In the mess Rowanne had dropped the clipboard on the floor, so once she was sure Sanji was restrained she went to pick it up and left in a hurry. She would write every detail of what happened today and tomorrow Sanji Vinsmoke would be moved to a new ward where people like him were common. Where the sick were sent to be saved.

 

* * *

 

Screaming is what woke the blond, screaming and the sound of heels clicking on the floor in a hurried fashion. Instead of hiding under the covers or under the twin bed he stood and approached the door. It was muffled but he could hear some of what they were saying.

“Zo..o…pea..se…dow…we…do…ant…to…e…yo…get..ng…hur.”  

Sanji could only understand some of what they said. He said it too himself to sound it out. The first word was a name it had to be and the second half was the most common used phrase in places as such. ‘Please calm down we don’t want you getting hurt.’

It was a lie, the people who aren’t in patient uniforms don’t give two damns about what happens to their ‘experiments’ or about our health and what we want. It’s always what they want and what they see fit.

Now fully awake Sanji grabbed his blankets and sat on the floor close to the door. The sound of orderlies and nurses rushing had died down to what he could assume was the normal amount of commotion on this floor. He leaned back and slumped against the cement wall. His legs were cold as he was wearing a white gown that barely went past his thighs.

The blond was itching for a smoke and its not like it was a bad thing, many people smoked in this day and age.

A knock sounded on the door and in entered a wavy haired blond man who was wearing a lab coat with some scrubs.

“Hello I`m Sabo and I’m filling in as your doctor until another one steps up to bat.” He smiled the creepy kind of smile, one that was almost always fake. When Sabo extended out a hand for Sanji to take the startled blond took it only after a few minutes of reassurance.  

Once up he was handed a pair of clothes and ordered to change.

“Why can’t I just change in the bathroom?”

“Well the warden won’t let you. You’re under special care and watch.” Sabo made air quotes as he said the last sentence. With a huff and speed he got changed with Sabo watching, it made him feel self conscious. He placed the discarded gown on the bed and turned to the wavy haired blond. 

“Now wh-” His sentence died off as the doctor pulled on his arm and began to drag him down the hall.

“Wait a minute.” Sanji protested pulling back trying his best to reclaim his wrist, though the other showed no signs of letting go. “I said wait a minute!” He stopped fully that time and pulled on his wrist so hard that it caused Sabo to stumble and turn to glare at him realizing his wrist.

“Sanji.” His voice was cold and sent shivers down the former cooks neck. A smile worked its way onto his lips and in a sinister voice he spoke. “I would hate it if I had to discipline you for being a naughty boy so please just behave.”

That shut Sanji up faster than his father when scolding him.

Left speechless and frozen his wrist was grabbed once again. Sabos hand squeezed his wrist a bit much causing the blond to wince and snap out of his trance like state. The smile left the doctors face as they continued to walk down the hall, the sound of fancy shoes clicking and the sound of Sanjis bare feet meeting the cold white tiled floor seeming to resonate off the white painted walls.  

After walking for time they stopped in front of the wardens officer so labeled by the sign on the door. Sabo turned briskly to look at Sanji his eyes conveying a frightening message. _Behave._

As the blond nodded the doctor knocked on the wood door. A small voice shouted back in a muffled sentence of “enter.”

So they did so one blond following the other inside a fairly large room.

The room was dark and had a few lamps scattered here and there to light up the room. It had a white ceiling, a deep forest green wall paint and a blood like maroon flooring covered by a beige rug where the looming metal desk at. On top the desk was a green bankers lamp several files and a typewriter. One side of the room had filing cabinets the other held a hutch full of skeletal remains. The nameplate was hidden among papers but could be somewhat seen among the desk.

The man behind the desk fit the room almost like a key to a specific door. He wore a fancy brown suit and pants with some black dress shoes. His short hair brown was combed back and a bit of facial hair gave him a pencil mustache. Though the scariest feature had to be his red eyes well not red but a brownish red that when in the right light made them seem red.

“Take a seat Mr. Vinsmoke.” His voice was monotone and yet seemed frightening and stern.  

Sanji did so then Sabo excused himself and left, for some reason Sanji wished for him to stay afraid for once to be left alone with the warden.

“Hello Sanji.” The brown haired man stood from his set and walked around to the front of his desk leaning back to rest against the metal structure.

“I’m Doctor Samuel J. Wrete, but you can call me doctor Sam. As you know I run this place and know a lot about the people in it.” Warden Samuel stood and walked over to Sanji doing laps around the chair he sat in. “Sanji.” Hearing his name from such a person caused him to twitch a bit and evoke a smile from the head doctor.

“I’m very interested in you. It’s not everyday we get to meet a homosexual with violent behavior and so I wondered if it’s those men you fool with that make you angry or is something else. Something to do with up here.” The warden stopped in front of Sanji and tapped his own temple in a manner that an adult would make when scolding a young child.

He picked the pacing again and spoke this time in an encouraging and cold tone.

“You will be the special one the special patient of whom I get to help personally.” The word help from him sounded like a threat. “Together we will help you.” He stopped to lean back against his desk. “All we request is that you help us and don’t fight us.” The warden moved to lean close to Sanji, so close that Sanji could smell his minty breath in the slow and small exhales he made.

“So will you help us Sanji?”

The blond stopped breathing for a moment and took in everything. He didn’t want to help, he heard bad stuff about places like this and how the sick the people working in such a place were. Still he couldn’t help but nod especially with the wardens eyes looking into his.

Finally he left the blonds personal space, though it felt tainted and wouldn't matter if the other man left it still was disturbed. Warden Sam moved back around to the back of his desk where he took a seat, the leather chair groaning at the sudden weight.

“Sabo.” The wavy haired blond entered the room and stood stiff nodding to the man behind the desk in a formal way.

“You can go now.”

“Yes sir.” Sabo helped Sanji out of the chair with shaking hands. The blond got up without refusal and turned to leave, he looked lifeless and frighted. Just before the door closed he heard the warden speak in a barely audible tone.

“I look forward to working with you Sanji.”  

Slowly Sanji turned to look back and saw the man sitting one leg across the other and a small on his face. Whatever just happened in the office the blond knew he would soon regret as the wardens smile seemed to imbed in his mind and look down on him in a demeaning way.

He shivered at the thought and let the door close not even responding to the others man statement. Once away from the office the former cook fell to the floor clutching his head while a cold sweat covered his shivering frame, he began to yank out as many blond strands from his hair as possible before the orderlies came to knock him out and put him back in his room tied to the bed.

Back in his office the warden smiled as he reviewed the file for Sanji, the kid seemed like a problem child from family matters. The file was overall small and simple though the former cook did have a habit of playing around for money and smoking like a chimney. He knew one thing that was for sure was that Sanji was unlike others and therefore would be one interesting subject to experiment with.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in 1947

The week seemed to drag by to the point of Sanji losing track of the days, was it Thursday or Friday or could it be Tuesday. Sabo was currently standing inside his room at the moment watching the other sit in bed almost lifelessly.

“Sanji I said we have to go.” His tone was urgent as he approached the bed frame.

The blond heard him it was crystal clear, he was just so tired.

“Sanji do I have to get the warden.” At that Sanji moved twitching a bit, but then turned to look at Sabo with wide scared and pleading eyes. “So then get up and lets get you to the lunch room.”

Slowly he did what he was told seeming to have fully awakened by that point. After getting out of bed and making it neat he followed the blond doctor out to the lunch room where he was given a meal that consisted of tomato soup and grilled cheese along with some milk.

Though the tomato soup looked like old red water and the grilled cheese looked stale, while the milk smelt like it had been left out for weeks. Still he would eat it.  

With the tray in hand he took a seat at a table close to the doors that was currently empty. Sabo stayed by the door with the other doctors and a couple orderlies watching over the room and occasionally chatting to nurses close by.

The quiet talk among patients soon died for a minute causing Sanji to look up from his meal. In walked a skinny man with an afro, he looked like nothing but bones and if someone even breathed on him he might just collapse.

The orderly beside him pushed on his back a little too much and caused the man to stumble, Sanji wondered if it was a racist thing because the man was dark skinned or could it be that this was how they treated patients.

Still the man walked and got his lunch before sitting down at the blonds table. The orderly from before walked away, but not to far from the table. Sanji assumed the man was being watched with carefulness. The other man looked from the orderly to his meal and caught the blonds eyes on him.

In a hasty and quick decision Sanji moved over to him bringing his unappetizing meal along.

“Hello.”

The man just sat there speechless almost, but then a smile crossed his face the smile was unlike most he had seen this week it was kind and honest but frail.

“Hello, I`m Brook and you are?” The man sat up straight and seemed fully engaged in the conversation.

“I’m Sanji.” Seeing the other man smile made him smile as well, if he recalled correctly it was the first time he’d done so since entering this place.

“Well it is nice to meet you Sanji I rarely talk to people as kind as you.” Sanji was confused again did he mean it in a way that Sanji was nice as a white man or just nice in general since both seemed to be stuck in this crazed asylum.

“Same to you.” The blond looked down at the meal before deciding why the hell not and taking a bit of the cold sandwich he was given. Halfway through the gross sandwich Brook shouted.

“Oh!”

Sanji looked up to look at Brook and follow his gaze.     

The blond shuddered when his eyes landed the man that walked from table to table, food tray in hand. He looked ready for prison and not the mental ward with his short spiky green hair and scar running vertically down his left eye. Silently the blond prayed that he would avoid them and pass their table, but boy was he wrong.

“Zoro-san!” Brook had shouted as he stood up a bit fast. Said man nearly fell over from getting up at such a rate and thus a few nurses had approached the table and now they were being watched closer than before.

The man known as Zoro approached their table and set his tray down next to Brook and then took a seat on the cold plastic benches. He began to talk to the man and Sanji could quickly tell that they were good or even great friends, it made him feel like a third wheel.

“Sanji.” A husky and deep voice had called out to him. Instinct made him look up from mixing his soup around and if he hadn’t he taken that one look up would have regretted it. Staring at him were Zoros golden eyes.

They shined like the sun bright and full of life yet full of danger. Sanji had assumed Zoro was mean, but upon looking into his eyes he could tell that this man had done no wrong at least to an extent. He was different from Sanji in mind, body, and soul.

Zoro was also looking at Sanji deep in thought and lost in his ocean blue eyes. The green haired man was pretty much convinced that all seven seas had merged to form the boys blue eyes. They were blue and so full of wonder Zoro was sure he could drown in them.

“Its nice to meet you.” Zoro smiled and Sanji did the same giggling a bit.

The green haired man began to eat the tasteless food and yet Brook didn’t, for a minute it concerned the former cook but then even he resumed eating deciding it was none of his business.

Soon lunch was over and the time to part ways was now, Sabo walked over and announced it was time to go so Sanji stood. The orderly walked over to Brook and shook his head before mumbling something causing the orderlies to take him and his untouched meal. The sad part was watching Brook being dragged away and not fighting back.

Quickly the blond looked over to Zoro only to see him eating his meal his eyes never looking up to see his friend being taken away or hear his shouts or protests as they near the door.

Sanji forgets it decides its not his problem and that if he wants out the quickest way is to forget everyone and just do as told. As much as he wishes to get closer to Brook and Zoro he knows that its best to leave it as a wish.

So with quick steps he and Sabo leave the room.

“Today you’ll be meeting with nurse Nancy again for some blood work and just a general health checkup.” Sabo stated as the changed halls and floors headed straight for Nancys office.

The blond whined as he wasn’t too fond of Nancy because last time she tried to get into his pants, it seemed to him that she should also be a patient if she can’t differentiate between mental and not.

With a sigh he turned to look at Sabo his eyes asking the question for him. _Why?_

Still the other blond said nothing and instead shoved him in the office and walking off, leaving Sanji with Nancy. The nurse looked like she did every other day white dress and white cap with white heels, sometimes she wore black stockings but that was only if.

“Take a seat Sanji.” Her tone was different than today, stern and almost scared. Not wanting to get in trouble he did as told and took a seat on the wooden chair. She did the same taking a seat at her small station and just stared at him.

After a couple seconds he looked away, she was actually scaring him.

“Nancy…?”

“Hmm…” She turned to look at Sanji who was wearing a mixed emotion of concern. Why should he be concerned for her, does he know her outside of work? No. So then he should mind his own business.

“Oh right lets get started.” She stood and pulled the clipboard off the wall with tools and approached Sanji.

“So Sanji how do you feel about pain?” Her tone was plain, but sadistic.

The blond couldn’t respond and instead just stared at the nurse with horror and fear. After a moment he spoke in a hushed tone, but since she nodded he assumed she could read lips.

“I despise it.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Sanji saw Brook again only this time an orderly and nurse were beside him making him eat. He looked in pain almost as if that was torture, to eat was bad.

Movement across the room caught his eye and he turned to look. He saw Zoro waving his hand in the air, from afar it was hard to make out his shape but Sanji could see his green hair vaguely. It looked like a plant from where he was currently standing.  

He nodded and got his meal and then took a seat at Zoros table.

“Any reason we’re not sitting with him?” Sanji scooped up a spoonful of what looked like mac n cheese and placed it in his mouth.

“Well there are a bunch of doctors around him and I’m assuming that if we do go over there we’ll also be watched closely.” The green haired mans tone was sarcastic and seemingly tired.

“Oh right.” The conversation ended and soon so did lunch, the two parted ways without out a goodbye.

Sanji just shrugged it off it was best if they didn’t become friends. He met Sabo by the door.

“So today since the warden is busy and is going to be needing Nurse Nancys assistance we are sending you off to the dance hall or the spare room as we call it where you will dance with fell male members inside the hospital.” The doctor opened the door and let Sanji go out first, he followed after him and began to lead the way.

“Why?”

“Why is it always questions with you?” Sabo asked in return knowing and hopeful it would stop the other blond from asking more questions.

“Maybe I want to keep tabs on what happening to me and to this place.” Sanji sped up a bit to walk alongside Sabo.

The wavy haired blond stopped in the hallway and the former cook did the same.

“What we are doing to you is none of your concern it only concerns your parents and this place is your new home so don’t talk about like you wish for it fall down.” He turned and began to walk again leaving Sanji to stand their for a moment taking it all in and processing the information.

“Okay.” It was quiet and he knew Sabo hadn’t heard but that was fine with him, just one less person to worry about.

 

* * *

 

“Sanji this will be your partner.” Nurse Diane had pointed to a boy with raven hair, freckles splashed across his face and coal colored eyes. “His name is Ace.” She leaned close to whisper in my ear. “If he falls asleep do not be alarmed just notify me and i’ll deal with it.” He nodded and it evoked a smile out of her. “Good.”

She walked to the center and began to speak talking about how the dancing was to show our emotions and help people grow physically and mentally. When she began to play the music on the phonograph all others began to dance except for the two.

Ace stood and scratched his head in a slow and lazy fashion. He was kinda cute but seemed dangerous and mysterious in a way that was hard to describe.

Sanji decided to walk towards him.

“Hello I’m Sanji.” He extended a hand out which the other took with a smile and shook a bit too hard.

“Well I’m Ace.” Both let go of the others hand and moved to the floor where they lazily began to sway back and forth to classical music.

One hour later and Sanji was on the floor his lungs feeling empty and itching for a smoke. His legs were hurting and his head was spinning. He believed that nurse Nancy was bad, but this was way worse it almost like torture. Dancing to the same four songs over and over and over in the same dance pattern with no break for an hour.  

Sanji wished he would never have to do dance therapy again and if he did he might as well go psycho so the orderlies would sedate him and send him to his room.

The floor creaked beside him as Ace sat down, everyone was on a ten minute break and then they would resume for half an hour then another break and then a discussion on how they felt. Thinking about it made the former cook exhausted lunch rush wasn’t even this bad.

“So first day with dance therapy. How do you like it?” Ace seemed lively as if none of this dancing had affected him in any shape or form.

“I’m exhausted and my legs hurt.”

The dark haired male laughed. “Yep that always happens, but eventually you get used to it.” Sanji nodded and bot sat in silence for a moment.

“So what are you here for?” He turned to look at Ace who was looking at him with a curious expression. Hes only met a couple patients and those he met never stated their problems, but for some reason he felt he could trust him.

“I have assumed anger issues and was caught _fooling_ around with another guy.” He made air quotes when he said fooling.

“Well i`m here because I’m a pyromaniac and I have narcolepsy.” Ace lit up at the word pyromaniac and Sanji knew that it had something to do with a fire obsession or something as such.

The break soon ended and everyone stood to dance again. Eventually, more like never, the session ended in a very heated discussion about emotions among other patients that almost caused Sanji to fall asleep.   

As he left with Sabo for dinner he waved bye to Ace who waved back, but then immediately ran over to this large orderly with white hair and lots of muscle. From the way he seemed to be jumping around the man Sanji could assume that was the raven haired males companion.

Dinner was eaten fast due the fact that neither Zoro nor Brook where there and so it was lonely and the dinner for once something decent, American Chop Suey.

That night before he managed to fall asleep Sabo entered his room and sat on the end of his bed.

“You met Ace today right?” Sanji turned to face the man, but stayed laying down.

“Yeah.”

Sabo laughed for once, a genuine good laugh that was honest.

“You’ve been here for a week or so and I trust you more than any of the the other patients I’ve helped so far and for some reason  I get the feeling you’ll change this place for good.” He inhaled deeply before exhaling and then inhaling again. “Ace is my brother and we’re here to break out our younger brother who is ill. You’ll probably meet eventually hes nice and kind but a bit crazy. He believes in a past life where he roamed the seas with a crew of eight others. His name is Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy.”

 

* * *

 

Sanji couldn’t sleep that well that night thoughts of meeting the supposed Luffy and the fact that Sabo wanted to break out with not one patient, but two made it a whole lot more on Sanjis shoulders.

He chewed on his fork as he played with the mashed potato lunch they had given the patients today. Sanji wondered if the doctors ate better.

He looked around the room hoping to see one or two familiar faces, but instead saw none.Only one person stood out and that was a man in a wheelchair.

The man had little hair and seemed gloomy not to mention burn scars covered his entire body, he looked like a world war two war victim. Sanji assumed it was that due to the war ending years prior and leaving many with bad memories or thoughts.

A tray slammed down next to him and the bench fell in a bit. The former cook turned to look beside him and saw Zoro practically glued to his side, it made him feel self conscious and uncomfortable.

“Zoro where were you?” It selfish of Sanji to ask a question when he barely knew the man, but at the moment all his reasoning seemed to have been consumed by the horrid mashed potatoes.

“I’ve been getting treated and was supposed to meet Brook yesterday since we got out at the same time and didn’t. I brushed it off as nothing but this morning he was also absent, you were also but I hear the warden has special permission for you.” Zoros words about the warden made him shiver. “Brook never misses breakfast. If I don’t meet him tomorrow I’ll assume hes disposed of.” At that last sentence Sanji was lost and Zoro could tell.

“I meant that hes gone. Dead. That this place killed him.”

 

* * *

 

Doctor Name: Sabo

Doctor Number: 224

Age: 24

Gender: Male

 

* * *

 

Patient Name: Brook

Patient Number: 122

Age: 75

Gender: Male

Reason(s) for admittance: Anorexia

 

* * *

 

Patient Name: Roronoa Zoro

Patient Number: 36

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Reason(s) for admittance: Insomnia, slight depression over a lost loved one

 

* * *

 

Patient Name: Portgas D. Ace

Patient Number: 84

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Reason(s) for admittance: Narcolepsy and pyromaniac


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Samuel Jordan Wrete

Position: Warden, Surgeon

Age: 34

Gender: Male

What You Hope To Accomplish: A new way to help people of all kinds

 

* * *

 

Zoro sat still tapping the floor eagerly, waiting for the skinny jolly old man to burst threw the door and get his breakfast before taking a seat across from him where they would then share the gossip about whats happening in the asylum or what has happened. 

The clocks hands turned seconds to minutes and minutes into hours, soon breakfast was over and there was no sign of Brook at all. He so lost in thought that his nurse, nurse Tashigi, had to come over and tell him to hurry up or both of them would be in trouble. With a wave of his hand she was gone and he was left to pick apart his plate in fear and horror that Brook might never been seen again. 

It wasn’t uncommon for a patient to miss one or two meals, but this Brook a man who was on special watch and had to attended every meal session, thats why he was here. He was here to help his non existent eating habits. 

Eventually he finished or almost finished his meal that was very unappetizing. As he joined up with Tashigi she began to walk and talk. 

“Today you’ll be heading outside to work with the nurses there and most likely help with gardening or just run around and have some free time.” 

That was the one thing Zoro found interesting this place let them outside for a day a week, only for some people though or in other terms only for the sanest people. 

As they stepped through the double doors leading outside he realized how sunny it was and warm the weather was, almost too warm for their short sleeves and long pants. 

Someone handed him a pair of gloves and told him to go help that delusional child sitting in the flower beds. 

He slipped the rubber gloves on, nodded and walked around to the flower box where there were supposedly flowers, though no flowers had ever bloomed and if they did they died shortly after. 

“Ah! Zoro!” Luffy was there sitting in the box surrounded by weeds, he had the gloves to the side blown up like a balloon. The nurse was right at some things, like yes he was in the flower box but Luffy was in no way delusional.  

“Hey.” The older man walked over and took a seat outside of the wooden box full of dirt and supposed flowers.

The younger boy began to hum to a tune that was all too familiar, it was one of the ones that Brook often sang to cheer himself up. If he recalled correctly it was called Binks Sake. 

For another couple minutes or so they worked in silence weeding and doing what could be murder to a garden from a gardeners eyes.

“Hey stop it right now!” A nurses shrill voice shriek causing not only one, but both of the two try hard gardners to turn and look. 

The scene before them, or halfway across the yard was not all surprising considering the patients caught in the sprawl. 

Franky, a very sweet and kind World War two vet had several wilted dandelions in hand which was held out inches from Robin, a sick patient who was soon expected to die. Robin was one of the only patients who Zoro felt bad for, she was an experiment and when it failed the warden discarded her. 

The old warden was sweet but ever since he lost his position five years ago this place has been turned upside down and went from actually treating the patients to killing them. 

Robin coughed lightly and the nurses immediately scrambled like mice stealing in the pantry. A gray haired nurse wheeled Franky away even though he began to protest while a younger one had wheeled Robin away back inside. 

It was disturbing and cruel knowing what had been done to Robin. Shortly after the new warden came to he instantly proclaimed that by entering Malaria in the bloodstream it would help cure her depression and visions.     

The side effects and backfire of the method was impressive and caused the poor 29 year old woman to be on deaths doorstep. Rumor is that she could drop dead any day and that would be a tragedy since Franky really has taken a liking to her. 

“Sad isn’t it?” 

Zoro whipped his head around at the voice a chill going down his spine. 

The warden was their in a deep green suit today, his hands were his pockets and rounded glasses on his face.

The younger man said nothing and instead turned back to look at the scene or what was left.

The flowers or what were flowers laid on the grass stepped on and ruined, Franky worked hard to find them. Finding a living thing inside is impossible while looking for it outside would require a miracle, plus Franky told him that he was gardening his own flowers the green haired man could only assume those were them. 

A rough hand move to rest on his shoulder and he swatted it away not bothering to turn around. The warden moved his head so his lips were inches from Zoros right ear. 

“Zoro time to go.” The wardens voice was sickening and there was a hint of anger in it. It wasn’t a choice it was a command a threat. 

The younger stood and turned to say bye to Luffy, but he was gone probably ran when he saw the warden. So instead he turned to look for Tashigi, but like luffy she was also gone. 

“Ah I wouldn’t worry about Tashigi she went back to help others in the game room.” As Samuel Wrete spoke he helped the other up and began to lead him back inside. 

“Zoro I wish to speak to you so lets head to my office shall we?” 

The green haired man turned back and looked at the double doors closing slowly and the light being devoured by the dim interior of the asylum.

* * *

 

As expected the wardens office is neat and tidy, nothing amiss. Well nothing on the surface, if you looked even a bit closer you would find something that could sink this place to the ground. 

“Take a seat.” Another command.

Zoro had his eyes trained on the man, but still took a seat and watched as the older man moved to site behind his desk and toy with a small container of mints. 

“So Zoro...I saw you looking for someone today during breakfast and I was wondering if you were looking for a certain blond.”

“No I was looking for an old man.”

He stepped out from his desk, his left arm was stiff and didn’t sway like his right. 

“Ah you must be talking about Brook then. Well Brook will no longer be going here he  _ checked out _ .”  The way he said it was clear to Zoro, Brook was gone and would never been seen again by anyone.  

“Oh.” He made his tone sound saddened as to not give away what he knew. 

“Yes it was a tragedy.” Warden Wrete walked around the green haired mans chair and stopped behind the man. “But this is not about Brook.” He sighed deeply and moved close to Zoro so there were mere inches seperating the two.  

The warden moved his left arm so the needle fell out into his hand and then slipped it into a vein on Zoros neck and watched as the boy stared back at him with hate in his eyes. Yes that was what he wanted. Its what he craved.

“Its about Sanji.” 

 

* * *

 

After some time Zoro was down stairs in the basement in the electric chair. He woke as Warden Wrete finished tying down his arms into the leather restraints. 

Immediately he began to struggle and it made the warden laugh under his breath. 

“Zoro.” His laughter stopped and was replaced with a grin. “You know thats pointless.”  

The patient called looked up and for a moment fear could be seen in those golden eyes that would look so much better in a jar. He approached the restrained man and finished tying on the head straps. 

“So. I heard from a friend that you’ve been filling Sanji’s head with these lies. These unjustifiable deceiving lies...I mean I know we don’t get along well.” The warden crossed the small room to where a switch rested on the wall. “But I can’t have you do that to my new subject.” He flipped the switch and the chair lit up. 

Electricity seemed to flow through it and its bindings sending the green haired man into a spasm as the strong currents flowed through his veins. 

Warden Wrete flipped the switch back, sending the plasma back to its source. Patient 36 sat in the chair breathing hard and sweating heavily, it made the doctor smile. The man walked over and kneeled in front of said patient exhaling in an enticing way. 

The green haired man turned his head away sharply forcing the other to grab his cheeks roughly and bring it back so his golden eyes were looking directly his deep gray ones. 

“Zoro.” The wardens voice was deep and sexual almost, the one bound in the chair shivered thinking that this was what excited the other man. 

It all went from bad to worse when the warden pulled out a black blindfold and laid it across the patients eyes and tied it a bit too tight around his head. It smelt like perfume and he wondered if the one who had used this before him was dead, did he kill them as well? Would he be next? Was he going to die? As fear settled in he began to fight the restraints and gritted his teeth when the leather began to rub away at skin. 

When the wardens fancy shoes began to circle around and seemed to be following him from ear to the next he began he was going crazy. Screw his insomnia he might as well have been fricken delusional and bat shit crazy. 

He was brought back though when the Wretes warm breath clouded his ear and the sound of the man exhaling was all heard in the silence of the small room. A wet noise filled his ears and soon he could feel the wardens tongue licking his earlobe, tracing over the earring marks that should soon be faded. 

Instantly he felt grossed out and disturbed especially as the man kept going not stopping until his tongue had mapped out the green haired mans appendage. He knew the other had stepped back when their was a clicking sound on the cement floor. 

He kept walking and Zoro began to shake his head knowing what was next. The current was stronger and felt worse the second time, it was torture and inhumane. It went on for what seemed like minutes to the man, but in reality was no more than forty seconds. 

When it stopped he had no clue that it had until he heard a stern voice speak from across the room, Wrete. 

“From now on please regard Sanji in a kind manner.” The clicking came closer until it stopped in front of him. Light flooded his eyes in a way that made him squint for a minute until the warden could be seen clearly from where he sat against his will. The gray eyes of a monster were looking at him in a way that frightened him and when he spoke he knew he had a reason to be. 

“And stop filling Sanjis head with lies or we could play again, but this time I’ll choose a better game.” 

Zoro grit his teeth as the blindfold returned to its place over his eyes. He heard the clicking of shoes and then felt the sparks and this time they didn’t stop for a while and when they did they would continue up shortly after. 

By the time he was drowning in his own sweat it was dark out and probably past dinner, but he couldn’t tell and had no clue until he woke up tied down in his bed.      

 

 

Patient Name: Monkey D. Luffy

Patient Number: 98

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Reason(s) for Admittance: Hysteria

 

* * *

 

Doctor Name: Tashigi 

Doctor Number: 156

Age: 21

Gender: Female

 

* * *

 

Patient Name: Cutty Flam

Patient Number: 77

Age: 47

Reason(s) for Admittance: PTSD

 

* * *

 

Patient Name: Nico Robin

Patient Number: 12

Age:29

Reason(s) for Admittance: NA, None listable 


	4. Chapter 4

“Sanji.” The voice was strained and seemed to be in pain, it seemed so familiar too. With caution the blond walked towards the voice in absolute darkness only to find Zoro on a metal operating table with dim lights lit above.

He was blindfolded and restrained by leather bindings attached to the table. Nothing seemed wrong with him on the surface, though knowing the warden he probably did something to mess with the green haired mans mind.

“Sanji.” This time his voice was more desperate. “Sanji. Hes gone. Dead. This place killed him.” He struggled against the bindings and screamed. It went black and then Zoro was there in the wardens office, in one of the two matching chairs for guests to sit in. Sanji was off to the side almost like he was observing the scene and not to interfere.

Where the restraints were once were deep red burn marks and his eyes were still covered. Though slowly the blindfold fell and Zoros golden eyes could be seen.

“We’re next.” He looked straight at him those golden orbs seeming to see everything. “I’m next.” Slowly he lifted his arm and pointed a shaking index finger at the blond. “...and then it’s you.”

Sanji woke with a start his body covered in a cold sweat and fear causing his hands to shake. Zoros words haunt him, he wants to believe they’re false but something tells him not too, someone tells him not too.

The former cook rolled onto his side and began to take deep breaths as he willed himself to calm down.  

Why should he even believe Zoro? They only met a couple times and held no more than a few conversations, so why? Maybe the older man was just very persuasive. Or maybe he knew something the other didn’t.

Sanji rolled onto his stomach and stuffed his face in the flat pillow that they provided for _residents_.

“Ugh.”

This was stressing him out just a bit too much.

Time seemed to drag on, but eventually Sabo knocked and entered.

“Today you are to attend breakfast then hang out in the game room for a few hours before meeting with Nancy,” He flipped the page of the stapled packet. “After that you are to attend dinner and head to bed early as the warden will begin your treatment early tomorrow.”

By the time Sabo finished listing out his plans Sanji was already beside him with his small bed made.

“Hm...Oh, okay.” Sanji said in a somewhat far out tone.

The doctor paid it no mind though and opened the cell door, allowing Sanji to walk out. He followed shortly after doing a quick once over of Sanjis room.

The breakfast was more mush than actual food. The meat they called sausage was still barking in the blonds opinion and the french toast was more soupy bread overwhelmed by raw eggs.

With the plate in hand Sanji looked over the room looking for a familiar head of green hair, but found none. He wrinkled his brow in frustration and continued his search, but now he was looking for a familiar face instead of a certain someone.

He gave up and took a seat near the window or wall, the window was barred and near the top of the wall close to the ceiling. It was more like prison than a recovery place.

As he stirred the food around a bit he was reminded of Sabos plan to escape. At that a giggle escaped him, Sabo was a fool to think it would work. Maybe if it was one person escaping, but two -- no three was just impossible seeming. Sanji himself was giving on leaving, his father didn’t care and that was that.  

A squeaking noise caused the other to look up, he saw the man he assumed to be a World War Two vet in front of him with a melancholic expression on his face.

“Franky this is where you wish to sit?” The nurse wheeling him around was a beauty, she had shoulder length brown hair and simple brown eyes, but she was perfect in a way.

The man nodded and she looked up at the blond occupying the table. She looked down at Franky and back up at me, she was asking if it was okay. Not wanting to disappoint the lady he nodded and she smiled in return.

Soon Franky was seated and she walked away to a nearby table filled with nurses and an occasional doctor here and there.

The man-Franky didn’t look alright, but somehow he seemed mentally stable...for the most part.

“Hello Franky.” Sanji said as he took another bite of his meal.

The wheelchair bound man said nothing, but a mumble here and there. Soon he was wheeled away and at last minute he turned and waved at the blond who could only nod in response as he was staring at the smile on the mans face.

He wondered if he did that, did the man smile because of him?

“Don’t go all starry eyed blond boy.”

His trance was broken and he looked to his left to see a girl at the tables end. She had short red hair and chocolate eyes, a splash of light freckles crossed her pale face.

“Frankys a good soul, just acknowledge him and you’ll make him so happy it could kill him.”

This time she turned to look at him after speaking instead of fiddling with her nails.

There was a pause and for a moment no one spoke until the girl moved right beside the male.

“I’m Nami by the way.” A smirk crossed her face. “And your Sanji, the new boy.” She said it in a way that could indicate she knew something besides his name.

“Who told you?” He turned to her now so they were facing each other.

“A little green bird.” She drew her finger down her closed left eye and then it clicked, she meant Zoro.

“You know Zoro?”

She laughed and then stopped as quick as it started.

“Duh.” She looked around the room and then started speaking again in a quiet tone. “Tonight Zoro wishes to meet you in the bathroom near the dance room, by the way. Said he got something to tell you.” She scooted closer, if possible,  and took a spoonful of his forgotten french toast in her mouth. Not knowing what else to say, Sanji thanked her and left to begin his search for the wavy haired blond doctor.

He wasn’t anywhere though, Sanji eventually gave up and decided to walk to the game room himself.

That was of course easier said than done of course since the game room was who knows where.

“Hey.” A raspy voice called out and the blond stopped and hoped he was talking to someone else, but the chance of someone else being in this dead silent hallway was unlikely.

“I’m talking to you blondy.”

This time now one hundred and one percent sure that this person was talking to him, he turned around.

Saying this man wasn’t intimidating would be a lie, he was tall and burly with a scowl on his face that looked like he enjoyed watching kids cry.

“Hello.” Sanji decided quickly and began to play the innocent act. “I’m lost. Really lost. Could you point out the game room…?” the younger male looked up at the older one and raised his eyebrows when it seemed he wasn’t going to get an answer.

“Yeah, lets go.” He took a hold of the boys hand and began to tug him in the direction opposite in which he was walking.

The “game room” was more lounge like with no games but just black and white boards. Several people were scattered here and there talking to another patient or themselves. When he heard a sigh behind him he moved to take a seat in one of the arm chairs placed in the corner.    

By the time he sat down Smoker was gone and he was left alone in another unfamiliar environment. He wondered if Sabo knew he was here. Was Sabo even still here? Did they find out? Or is something wrong? Am I missing something?

The former cook began to panic and looked around the small and somewhat cramped room taking in the small details to a degree.  

After five minutes Sanji was bored and would rather be in the dance room again, at least then he had Ace now it was just him and that was boring. So after what felt like days Nancy came through the doors and picked him up personally. At that time he saw her as angel who saved him from hell or a part of it, but of course she then would drag him deeper into hell and he would no means of escape. 

Instead of going to the normal office where we held things we went to the one place I really wanted to avoid.

The wardens office.

They entered the office and the blond patient caught sight of Sabo with something in his hands, he couldn’t study it for long since it was pocketed by the man in a hasty manner.

The warden stood and smiled at Sanji. 

“Sanji we have decided that today you are to start taking pills to help you, Sabo will give you them every day as required.” He spoke in a cheery tone as if this was something big and important like a life changing event. In which it wasn't it was more of the opposite. Just plain uneventful and ordinary.  

Sanji nodded at the wardens words and paid no mind to the fact that his treatment ideas may be different from most or they were plain boring. If he came here just to receive pills he might as well head back home were they shove pills in face like its a diet treatment. 

"Good." Warden Samuel sat back down in his squeaky leather seat and leaned back causing a groan from the chair. "Alright your dismissed, I want you to start taking these right away too so the rest of day go rest in your room." 

Once again the blond nodded having nothing else to say.

They left the warden with a grin on his face and pills in Sabos pocket.

On the walk back to his small white box room, he zoned out too focused on Brooks so called "disappearance", Zoro, Franky, Nami, the warden, Ace, Sabo, and everything else he had seen since he arrived. It worked as a wonderful distraction and way to calm his nerves, sorta.

“Sabo take Sanji back to his room and we’ll make him a special dinner for being obedient.” Nancy spoke in her usual loud demanding voice.

The blond doctor nodded and grabbed the former cook by the arms and began to drag him along as he was still in a semi-haze state.

The rest of the night was a blur, a special dinner was more mush than normal and then bedtime was the hard task of falling asleep in such a place.

Nevertheless just before passing out Sabo entered and spoke to him in his ear.

“I threw out the pills the warden ordered to give you, you’ll be safe for now so get some sleep and I’ll explain tomorrow how we can make it out of this.”

Then he left and with him was Sanjis state of consciousness or so at least until he heard a redheads words in his head.

_“Tonight Zoro wishes to meet you in the bathroom near the dance room, by the way. Said he got something to tell you.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Slipping out in the middle of the night is easy if you're not on constant watch by large patrol orderlies or thought to be sleeping. Its even harder when the only door you can walk through is locked tighter than a bank safe.

Sanji sighs in frustration as he knocks on the door lightly, hoping that Sabo would hear him. He also hoped that it was only Sabo that would hear him cause if someone else opened this door he might be in big trouble.

“Sabo.” He whispered as he lightly rapped the door again. “Sa-”

The door swung open,nearly killing the young boy, but thankfully made no loud noise or some sort of commotion. Who opened the door was not Sabo, but Zoro himself.

He stood tall and with a worried look on his face. He entered and closed the door only after unlocking the door with a set of keys that looked really similar to the blond doctors.

“I thought I was supposed to meet you in the bathroom.”

“Well there was a change of plans when someone managed to snag the doctors keys.” He twirled them on his finger and tossed them in the air before catching them.

“Show off.”  

With the chance of being caught leaving removed and now the threat of Zoro being found in his room a definite Sanji needed to take a seat, so moved to sit on his uncomfy bed. The other man followed and took a seat next to him.

“So Nami said you wished to speak to me.” They looked at each other the blond with confusion in his eyes and the green haired man with a flustered expression.

“Ah yeah...I…” He bit his lower lip, which was pretty hot in the youngers opinion. “CanIkissyou?”

Sanji was sure his eyes widened and mouth tightened at the sudden declaration. Zoro on the other hand was red up to his ears and looked as if he caught fever.

“Um…” The former cook didn’t want to disappoint the other man, but he was really unsure about his feelings after all the two haven’t spoke much or seen each other often.

With a large inhale and exhale of air, Sanji moved forward causing the older man to turn and look at him.

_Just a kiss thats all he wants, just go for it._

So the blond did.

He gently placed his smooth pale hands on either side of Zoros face and moved in till their lips connected.

It was sweet in Sanjis opinion and in Zoros it was like was kissing an angel. The kiss ended just as it started and when the blond moved to sit back down he got a good look at the other man and couldn’t help but blush.

The green haired man was cherry red, even worse than before.

“That was nice.” Sanji said in a quiet tone hoping to break the ice that settled over the two.

“Yeah it was.”

“Hey I-”

“Look I-”

They both began.

“You can go first mossy.”

Zoro chuckled, but continued. “I was wondering if you would escape with me.” He looked at Sanji in the eyes and could see how confused the other was. “I mean I know we met like maybe a week ago or so and haven’t seen each other often, but something is telling me to protect you and treasure you.”

Sanji fidgeted clearly affected by the older mans kind words.

“Look your sweet and everything and there may be something I feel for you. I just don’t know what it is yet.” He looked into the other mans eyes and then leaned forward and pecked his lips.

“So we can be friends or…”

“Were friends for now. Maybe we can be something better and more close in the future.” The green haired man tried to put up a wall, but anyone could see the hurt in his eyes. “I’m sorry Zoro.”

“Yeah me too.”

After that the room was quiet and all means of discussing escape vanished and soon so did the man with green hair.

…

It was quiet again and Sanji hated it. He hated himself for lying in a way to Zoro since his kisses were sweet yet wild and full of warmth, a warmth that a lit fire in his heart. He hated the fact that they were stuck here in this prison unable to leave when they want or do what they want. He hated Zoro for being to close, he wanted to leave with no connections. But now...that would be a challenge since hes met many amazing people.

The blond fell back against his firm mattress and thought back to the escape and how Sabo wanted to the same.

Maybe he was missing something everyone else was seeing.

With the thoughts of escape in the back of his mind and memories of the kiss replaying over and over Sanji eventually fell back asleep.

 

The dream world wasn’t much different than the actual asylum which scared the blond more than anyone can imagine.

This time hes barefoot and wearing the loose white pajamas they give patients. This time hes standing at the end of a long hallway that seemingly has no end. There are patient rooms on each side and a single row of flickering lighting behind bars on the ceiling running down the center.

Carefully Sanjis takes a step and when his bare feet hit the cold tile they lights burst and fizzle leaving it dark and silent. Then the alarms sound and bright red lights flood the hall. The blond panics and runs down the corridor as screams of patients young and old start up.

They are louder and combined with the blaring sirens the former cook finds the noise unbearable. Then the banging begins and he can see the patients behind the closed doors screaming, banging their fist against the walls, crying, and begging. He falls to his knees and places his hands over his ears as it gets louder.

He looks up as soon the noise fades a bit and can see the swinging double doors at the halls end and decides to run for it.

The noises start up and increase in volume as Sanji runs down the seemingly endless hallway. As he gets close to the doors he can barely make out the dim sign above the doors. Operation In Process

Without a care about what the sign says he rushes through the doors and just like that the noise stops altogether. Only now hes in total darkness, after a second of thought he turns to try and go back out but the doors are locked.

He curses silently and steps deeper into the darkness. A dim light turns on and illuminates an operating table with a body on it covered by a white sheet. With caution and speed Sanji approaches and a voice in head tells him to do it. To pull back the sheet and see the truth, see reality. So he pulls the cloth til it was at the bodies waist.

Only it wasn’t a body, but Brook. Brooks eyes were missing and where his heart was laid criss cross stitches, its creepy and sad and makes Sanji feel bad for the old man.

He was so focused and caught up in the body that he didn’t hear the wardens footsteps until he was breathing down his neck.

“Its amazing isn’t it. Brook was a failure though.” He began to walk around the body studying it like it would disappear. “He was a good soul, but an experiment gone wrong.” He stopped lost focus in the body and instead approach the nineteen year old.

“If you do wrong like him, you’ll be next to end up just like him.”

 

Sanji woke with a start and brought his knees to his chest and began to rock back and forth with the mantra. “I must escape and I’ll do it even it kills me.”    

 


	6. Chapter 6

Slipping into the staff room was easy thanks to Nami and receiving the keys from her was even easier returning them to the man who they stole them from is a bit more difficult. 

Zoro waited and watched as the man slipped on the lab coat and began to pat his pocket, he could tell by his facial expression that he knew the keys were missing. Deciding on a dime the green haired man crouched and tossed the keys across the floor with a jingle before quickly dashing out the room and back to the bathroom where he was supposed to be originally. 

If he stayed a second later he would have seen the blond doctor slip a knowing smile. 

As he entered the bathroom though he ran into a familiar blond. Sanji nearly fell, but at last minute Zoro caught his hand. It caused the blond to blush and shake off the others hand. 

“Sorry about that.” Awkwardly the green haired man began to scratch his head as a distraction. “I wasn’t watc-” 

The blond pulled him into the bathroom and into a stall. It was cramped and the were pretty close together. 

“Hey mossy I want out.” 

“Well you’re the one that dragged us in here.” He replied with a snap in his tone as he gestured to the stall. The younger male hit his chest hard with his hand and glared at him. 

“I meant the asylum.” He paused seeming lost for a minute. “I want to leave this place behind and move on…” He stopped again seeming to search for words. “With you. I want to leave with you.” Sanji blushed a light shade of pink and looked down to the floor and their ratty white slippers.

Zoro relaxed at the others words and breathed a sigh of relief.  

“Good I wouldn’t want to leave without you.” 

At that moment Sanji realized what was wrong with the situation and tried to scramble out, but the older man grabbed his wrist. 

“Please one kiss.”   

He watched carefully as the blonds shoulders dropped and how he averted his gaze. 

“Fine, but just one.” 

The green haired man let go of the others wrist. The younger turned to face him and they stayed that way for a minute, eyes looking into one anothers. 

Sanji moved first slowly closing the distance and Zoro moved last causing and distance between the two to cease. This time the kiss was more wild in a way and meaningful. 

At that time something clicked in Zoros head. He loved Sanji. Not the kind either that was temporary. He really loved him, he would sell his soul to see the blond smile. 

He could imagine it already a smile so wide that he would he rub his cheeks to make the ache go away afterwards. The best part of the smile though would the smile he makes with his closed eyes, it would so beautiful it would take away anyones breath. 

The older man was so lost in thought he didn’t realize the other disappeared until someone else stuck their head in. 

“You know if you keep being so obvious with mr.prince then the warden will find out.” 

Zoro sighed and slipped out the stall to stand beside Usopp. 

“He knows and we aren’t obvious...are we?” 

Usopp laughed and then one minute later pulled off a dead serious look on his face.  

“Yes. You are about as obvious as a brightly lit sign in New York.” Usopp stepped forward and made gestures with his hands to add emphasis to his words. 

“Are you lying?” Zoro moved forward and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. 

The dark skinned boy smirked and just shrugged causing the tan older to sigh deeply and stroll away. Before he left the restroom though he said bye to the other even though they would later in group therapy. 

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked the halls, he began to wonder where Tashigi was. She was supposed to be waiting outside and he forgot all about her. Or well if he saw her he would have remember, but since he didn’t...well forget about it she’ll turn up eventually.

The boy began to hum with his hands in his pockets and body slouched. 

A hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled rather harshly and it lifted him off his feet. 

He turned ready to kill whoever it was with his own hands, but only sighed and pulled a blank face seeing as it was Ace.

“Hey you shouldn’t be walking in these halls without a supervised official by your side at all times.” He spoke in a deep voice and wink at his last three words. Then Zoro took in  his outfit well not his, but his attire was that of an orderlies. 

“Oh.” The green haired mans words held a bit of bite in them as he smirked. “Did you steal those clothes from your officer?” 

The freckled boy chuckled and let the other go. 

“Of course I didn’t.” Ace smiled widely before smirking once more. “He let me wear them.” 

Zoro laughed a bit and then the question hit him. 

“If you're wearing that. Then whats he wearing?” 

The laughing subsided and the air grew heavy.

“Maybe a sheet?” 

The younger man rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk on. “

“Or better yet nothing!” 

He continued to walk down the hall as Aces laughter seemingly followed him the whole way.

 

* * *

 

Sanji was bored, well not exactly bored just...just...yeah he was bored. Sitting back in room after being told to by the warden was confusing and a bit frightening. 

Oh well, he only hoped Sabo was fine.

 

* * *

 

The warden was standing above Sabo his face a straight line and hiding a mask of true evil. 

“Sabo I know you threw those pills out.” 

The blond doctor said nothing, but unknowingly swallowed deeply his adams apple bobbing a bit. 

“Its not even been a day and I know...But the side effects should be immediate. Sanji should be cold and tired, he should also appear sleepy and have segments where he speaks to himself. Except hes experiencing none of those.”

“Maybe hes immun-” The warden cut the other off abruptly.

“IMMUNE!?!” He then tossed his head back and laughed darkly. “No one is immune to this cure!” He continued to laugh until it sounded like it was bouncing off the walls of Sabos mind. “I’m sorry Sabo but you're fired. You won’t have to stay here and deal with the loonies.” The warden strolled around to the back of his desk and took a seat. 

He smiled a Cheshire grin at the blond doctors shocked and scared expression, his wide eyes and gaping mouth. It was perfect in a way. 

The warden decided that he would make a fine subject if he were crazy, if only. If only he were then he would be the wardens toy, the wardens subject, the wardens project, the wardens experiment. 

Sabo was confused and horrified. The warden knew, he had eyes all over the place, he knew. He knew and know Sabo was being forced to leave. How would he help his brothers now? Maybe the warden knew about them too, would he hurt them like hes done before. Would he kill them. 

He began to shake and then screamed loudly trying his best to stop the thoughts that began to pool in his mind. 

“NO!” He shouted as a last attempt before falling to the floor his eyes slowly closing until he slept. 

“Good job Nancy.” 

The nurse looked up at the warden a smile and adoration in her eyes as she discarded the sedative needle and placed the boy in a wheelchair. 

“Anything for you Samuel.”  


	7. Chapter 7

“Get up.” The words were cold and stung a bit as the blond slid out of bed in a hurried haze, fear being his main guidance.

“Wait what happene-” He tried to get the words out even though there was so much he wanted to ask and was stopped by the blurry womens figure.

“No questions.” She shoved clothes in his hands and began to push him out the door. “We have to get you changed and have you take your medicine and then we can-”

“Woah.” Sanji shouted as he stopped in his tracks to rub at his eyes, in an awkward fashion since he was holding about a three inch stack of clothes that he probably wouldn’t even wear. “Woah slow down.” He stopped rubbing the sleep remains out of his body and now stood taking in the form of of...

“Nancy?!”

She rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

Well that was rude.

“Yes now get dressed!” She was loud and a bit bitchy the worst combination.

The blond rolled his eyes eyes and did as told walking into the bathroom.

Once she saw that he was dressed she handed him a small cup.

“Swallow these.”

He looked into the cup and saw at least four smalls pills, two were solid colors and two were white with red. So many questions clouded his mind.

Where was Sabo? Wasn’t he told by Sabo to not take these? What would happen if he did?

“Hurry up or I’ll shove them down for you.”

Sanji glared at her highly offended by her speech and rudeness. With a final glance inside the cup he sighed and brought the cup to his lips. He took all four in one go sort a.

With practiced ease thanks to his father's constant nagging to take medicine he hid them in his mouth and swallowed making sure none actually were.

“There.” He handed the cup back, but her face remained neutral.

“Open up.” She pulled a pair of latex gloves out of her dress pocket and slid them on her hands before grabbing my face roughly with one hand and sticking her other hands index finger in his mouth.

It tasted gross and felt weird as she roamed his open mouth. He began to panic as she neared where he hid one of the pills. He attempted to stand on his tip toes, but she glared.

“Okay enough fooling around.” In an angry huff she grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him into one of the few bathroom stalls.

He was placed on the seat and forced to look up at her. She grabbed his face again and squeezed it causing him to grimace and squirm in pain.

“Open.” It was a command and Sanji couldn’t refuse for he was afraid of the consequences.

Her gloved fingers were in his mouth once again, searching for the pills she knew he didn’t swallow.

She tapped the first one and pulled it out.

Sanji caught a quick glance of it, the solid blue one. She shook her head before taking the cup that was slightly crushed but still in his hands. Nancy placed it in and set it down in her pocket.

Then she was back looking for the other three. She found them just as quick and put all in the cup except the last one.

The other two she pulled out were the two colored ones so that meant that the last one was a solid color, the solid red one.

The last one lay under his tongue that was pressed firmly to the bottom of his jaw. She took a look inside his mouth and roamed her fingers again. She stopped and then grabbed his tongue moving it and finding the last one.

He began to worry a bit.

She sighed and spoke in a false pity voice.

“If you only did what I asked you to in the first place we could’ve avoided this. But no. You just have to be so goddamn stubborn.”

She didn’t take the pill out and put the cup, instead she shoved it to the back of his throat and basically pushed it down. Sanji was gagging and crying as tears pricked his eyes from the sting of her being so violent.

Sanji began to beg, saying that this time he would behave and take them properly.

“Sorry, but I prefer to see your face in pain with your wide eyes in shock with tears flowing from them.” She smiled before pulling a pill out of the cup in her pocket. She did the same thing as the first though this time she made sure it hurt.

By now Sanji was coughing as he felt the pills slide dryly down his throat. It burned in a way and made his eyes bloodshot.

“Oh don’t worry Sanji,” She smiled thinking that it was all okay. “Theres only two left.” That smile was the reapers grin as she pulled another pill out and placed it on his tongue. He flicked it back to swallow but she reached in and grabbed it at the last moment.

“Don’t do that!”

She stuck her fingers in roughly and shoved the third pill down his throat. The last one was the solid blue one and that one she did the same as before, but her fingers seemed to go deeper in his throat this time.

Unconsciously the blonds hands had flew up and grabbed her wrist of the hand that was halfway down his throat. He was gagging and drool was begin to dribble down his chin.  

She pulled away and out of his grip huffing in an angry way as she did so.

Slowly she rid of the gloves and then began to stroke his golden hair as she took in his shocked and messed up face.  

She felt superior to him for once and enjoyed it, she knew she would enjoy her time watching over the boy.

 

* * *

 

Sanji was cold halfway through the day. Still shaking from earlier events and yet his body couldn’t seem to embrace the spring heat like the others did in the dance hall.

“Hey!” Ace shouted as he swung an arm around the blond who swat it away almost as fast. “Woah, calm down. Its just arsonist Ace.”

He didn’t crack a smile nor even grin like he normally would his mind lost in the mornings events.

Sanjis teeth began to chatter as the temperature dropped ever lower. It was cold and he felt sleepy.

“Ace.”

The boy turned his head and looked at the blond. “Hm?”

“Ace.”

“Yes.”

“Ace.”

“What?” He was trying his best to stay calm even the blond was pushing it.

“Ace...I’m sorry.”

The blond murmured before falling to the floor in dramatic fashion. Nurses scrambled to keep patients calm as Ace looked down at the boy in horror.

“Don’t be.” He said in a low voice that only the boy on the floor would hear if he were awake and if he was breathing.  


	8. Chapter 8

Why? 

A simple questions that sometimes could drive a man mad. 

Why was he here? 

A trickier question that drives one's curiosity till it steals their life. 

Was someone going to save him? 

A question with no answer but the result. 

 

So why? 

Why was he here? 

Would...Would someone save him? 

 

No. His mind screamed no as his inner conscious, stuck in a cage of metal, began to claw at the bars. No! Zoro promised! He promised to save him and get him out alive! 

 

So why?

Why wasn’t he here? 

Is there a point in saving him now? 

 

The screaming in his mind died down as his inner conscious fell to the floor in defeat knowing that this was to come no matter what. As it is his fate. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the asylum news spread like wildfire thanks to Usopp and company. 

Zoro was trying his best to calm himself by “violently” slamming the chess pieces onto the board, he could consider himself lucky that he was playing with Nami. He knew lost the game before it even began. 

Better yet Luffy was on his team, so maybe he could slip one past the red head. 

“Lost in thought?” Her tone spoke levels of knowing and Luffys questionable look didn’t help much either. 

“No, just…” 

“Thinking about Sanji?” 

He picked up his gaze from the tiled board to see Luffys knowing smile. 

“It’s okay. In my dreams Sanji is a strong and fearless person who does what’s best for others instead of himself. He’ll be fine.” 

“Yeah,” Nami had her eyes looking at him, but her hand was deceitfully moving the chess pieces in her favor. “Have faith in your ‘friend’.” She raised her eyebrows at her last words and winked to which Zoro responded with a grimace.       

About twenty minutes later Nami won the game and beat Luffy in an arm wrestling match, though anyone could tell that he let her win. 

The more he hung out with these people the more he seemed to think that these people were sane while the rest of the population was crazy. Luffy was claimed to have hysteria, but in reality it seemed like he had a vivid and vast imagination. 

Nami was another good case. Claimed to have kleptomania, but in reality stole to survive. 

Some people didn’t deserve the things done them either, like Franky or Robin. Brook as well considering he “departed” recently. 

As Zoro shifted in his wooden chair, he caught sight of vibrant red hair sticking every which way out of the corner of his eye. Instantly he was on the defense. 

“Luffy. Nami. I think Eustass is here.” He was trying his best to peer around without being direct and could hear his voice straining from stretching.

“Hm.” The younger girl turned and sure enough Eustass was there...looking right at them. 

As if he was on fire he marched over and took a seat from a nearby table and sat. 

“We need to talk Roronoa.” 

“I’m listening.” He sat straighter to seem less lazy and or nervous. If you showed a sign of weakness in front of the redhead he would pick your bones apart or so the legend says. 

“Law says that the warden will be taking Sanji to the rooms for treatment starting this week.” The larger man looked to the floor that suddenly seemed so interested. “I doubt he’ll be back anytime soon.” Eustass looked back up and they locked eyes. 

Zoro didn’t need to read his eyes for the worried expression hidden on his face to know that this might possibly be the end for Sanji.

He swallowed deeply, thinking and grappling for a decision. 

“I need your help.” He spoke as his hands folded over one another. “I want to break out and take Sanji with me.” 

A smile crept up on Eustass’s face as he too folded his hands. 

“Sure as long as I get out as well.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Sanji was drowsy and tired, the wardens old beaten couch didn’t help at all either. Speaking of the warden where was he. The blond sat up in a fumbling fashion and did his best to look around, but no matter what all he saw where fuzzy shapes and yellow dots of light here and there. 

“...” The voices or voice speaking was muted and fuzzy, there was no way Sanji could make out what they were saying so he laid back and closed his eyes again. The wardens voice filled his head explaining the procedure and what they hoped to accomplish. 

He wanted to open his eyes and ask questions. Search for answers, but his eyelids felt heavy and impossible to lift. Then he heard saws start followed by echoing laughter and then pain. Pain everywhere making him scream and his eyes shoot open. 

His breaths came in heavy as he looked around. He was on the floor blood on his hands and pooling on the floor beneath the operating table. He stood up slowly, his legs numb and nearly threw up as he took in the sight on the table before him. 

Sabo was ripped to pieces. His stomach ripped open and guts spilling out, he was dead for sure. His once blue eyes were open wide in horror. The worst thing though had to be the binds preventing him from running or even escaping. 

Sanji could feel the bile rising up his throat and threw up to the side. The sight was terrible and he wanted to know who had done it. He wanted to believe that someone else had done it, but his hands were so bloody and so was the surgeons outfit he wore. 

Did he kill Sabo?

Was he a killer now? 

Maybe he really belonged here in Red Line.

 

* * *

 

The warden watched with fascination as he rolled out Sabo on the operating table, drowsy and bound. Then Sanji appeared. According to a nurse the boy had collapsed in the hall and still had yet to wake, which was just perfect for the warden. 

Sanji was set next to him in a chair and he began to talk to the boy. Tell him what to do and tell the bad things Sabo was doing to him. He needed Sanji to change, thats what this experiment was partily about. Bringing out the dark side in people as well as curing various other minor mental cases.

“Sanji. Did you know Sabo was trying to kill you? He wanted you pay for his brothers death and for Brooks. Sanji can you repay him the favor?” 

Then the blonds eyes snapped open, his blue orbs now red as if they held the embodiment of rage inside. He let out a breathy sigh before standing. The warden snapped his fingers and a nurse rolled in a set of surgical tools. 

The warden stood up and slowly approached the boy who was now hovering over the half there doctor. He placed a firm hand on the blonds shoulder causing him to turn and give him a glare. 

“Do him justice.” 

Then the warden left to watch from afar. Sanji got to work instantly. He cut Sabo open like a fish while laughing like a happy child. It was terrible, but this was good. It wasn’t the usual Sanji either. Then when the boy seemed satisfied he fell to the floor with a thud, Nancy ran forward a bit. 

“Don’t!” The warden shouted as he too stood. She was going to ruin his masterpiece and no one was supposed to. No one. 

“We leave him. Now lets go I got a parent meeting soon.” He stood and left his last look over his shoulder was at the blond boy heaped on the floor. Sanji would his ticket to greater wealth and status. Sanji was his masterpiece and toy. His only no sharing allowed.


	9. Chapter 9

It felt like days before Sanji was allowed back into group, his medication having actually become used to. So why did Zoro look so relieved and happy when seeing him? 

He took a seat at their table, happy that the warden allowed them to be together. 

“Sanji it's been months since I talked to you! Where were you?” Zoro whispered in a rage. 

“What do you mean? I’ve been gone for like two days.” Sanji stated as he began to eat his cold chicken soup. 

“No. No it's been longer than that and Ace is gone now too as well as Sabo which set Luffy off. Now he's in detention. Not to mention we leave tonight. I haven’t seen you to give you the good news.” Zoro stated before downing his soup. 

“Wow. Was I really gone for that long?” 

“Yes!” Zoro slammed the stupid styrofoam bowl down on the table before muttering an apology. “I’ve just been bit a bit worried. Normally if you leave for a month you’re dead, but here you looking like you just walked off broadway…” Zoro droned on and Sanji tunned out.

He felt light headed and dizzy. When a hand rested on his shoulder he whipped around and snapped it. A nurses screams cut through the fog around his head and the first thing he saw was Nancy clutching her wrist which was bending backwards flat against her wrist. Then he turned and saw Zoros frightened expression.

Nancy stood regardless and grabbed his hand, walking him out of the cafeteria with what felt like a thousand pairs of eyes on him. The nurse muttered a few curses as she walked him along and he wodnered what compelled him to hurt such a lady, even if she was a bit rude. 

He doesn’t remember much of day either, by the time he has full conscious it's late night and shouting is going on. Smoke fills the air and he walks to his heavy metal door. 

“Hey! Step back!” A rough voice shouts from the other side of the door and he moves out of the just barely. In steps a redheaded man with red eyes and a large build, he would scary if Sanji could work off the headache he was feeling.

Then Zoro stepped in and Sanji ran over to him giving him a big hug and a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Thanks Eustass.” Zoro said as he began to run out the door with Sanjis hand in his. They made it a good distance before Sanji felt a pulsing in his head followed by the wardens laughter. He took a look around to see if he could spot the man but it was to no avail.   

He felt his eyes roll back and then himself collapse the last thing he saw was Zoro hovering above him with worry in his eyes. Sanji wanted to desperately tell him not to worry, that it would be alright, but that would be a lie.

 

* * *

 

Zoro remembers the plan back and forth, taking in account that Sanji could have “changed” since they last saw each other and still he wanted to break out with the boy. Eustass stood beside him as he showed him which door to break down. 

They were only taking out friends and that was it. They couldn’t waste time because of the fire that they had started as a distraction as well as releasing some of the worse patients. 

It was all going well too until Sanji collapsed and  _ he _ strolled around the corner with his hands in his pockets. The warden sighed and clicked his tongue before walking over to them casually, like they were friends. 

“It’s a shame he passed out now. Isn’t it?” 

Zoro said nothing to the man just grit his teeth. 

“We’ve been working together for months now and it's nice to see that my efforts are paying off. Sanji is the success I’ve been waiting for. He’s the experiment that will take me to greater heights.” 

Sanji rose then, his blond hair a wreck and eyes red rather than blue. He turned to the warden and smiled. 

“Sammy.” He stood slowly and his movements were jerky. “Sammy we don’t play with humans. They aren't toys. They are living, breathing creatures like you and me.” 

Sanji punched the warden square in the jaw knocking out a couple teeth, then proceeded to punch him in the gut. As the other he straddled his chest and wrapped his hands around the wardens neck. 

“Sammy you’ve been very bad, but don’t worry i’ll make it all better. Take away all the pain. Make you numb.” Sanji smiled as the warden sputtered and attempted to push the blond off. “Remember Sammy we don’t play with humans.” As Sanji uttered the last word the wardens went slack and stopped moving altogether. 

Around Zoro the fire grew and patients were shouting, fire engines could be heard in the distance. Tears were running down his face as he looked at the boy he once knew, the boy that was approaching him. 

“San-” 

The blond punched him sending a spray of blood to course from his mouth. As Zoro struggled to regain composure Sanji had retrieved a broken shard of glass and approached the green haired man. 

With no hesitation or pleading the blond stabbed the glass deep into the side of Zoros neck, when he pulled out blood trickled from the wound. As Zoro breathed his last breaths he could see Sanji smile and he laughed lightly. Then the guns sounded and bullets struck his body as he fell beside the other, that smile stayed though.  

That smile was sadistic yet sweet. It was crazy yet pure. It was all he could as for and better than he imagined. It was a smile that caused others to smile as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who have read, commented, gave kudos, bookmarked, or even just took a look at the title


End file.
